Celestia Freya
Appearance ... Relationships Family bonds As a pony, sister to Luna Brynhild and Sleipnir. As a Wan...? Frey, for sure. Description please. Twilight Sparkle Oh boy, there's a topic for a lengthy essay. Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild Do we even want to go into Because Love Conquers All here? Or just describe how Luna keeps love-hating her? Alternate personalities (reality indicator): Hecate {as above}: Nice Celestia (core reality): Princess Celestia (link to MLP Wiki) I bet there were more - Broken Celestia (Dec C31), Fun Celestia (Synthesis), brief incarnations in RotD, Zecora's Pinata, One Wish For Nothing, Angry Celestia (Synthesis C32) History As Freya During her time in Asgard, Freya was the Queen of the Valkyries, famed for her ruthlessness as well as prowess. If the oft-repeated words of Luna Brynhild are to believed, her lust was unmatched there too (quotes would be welcome). When Valthrudnir attacked Asgard, Freya was one of those Odin rescued from impending doom by sending them into pony bodies in one of the realities he created before. (needs clearing) As Sol In her initial days on the surface Equestria, Celestia, then known as Sol, was a ruthless and merciless creature, caring not whether she battled dragons or slew innocents. Her gradual change was made possible by the eventual arrival of Brynhild in the body of Luna, then known as Morgan, and Thor, under the guise of Sleipnir, known from that age as Titan. As Celestia Eventually, Equestria was made. How? Only Pinkie Pie and keen readers know, so an edit here will be welcome. Much is to be summarised here: - Valthrudnir manipulating her into becoming Celestia the Radiant - following years of pretending Luna to be the wrongdoer - the eventual war - the Queen of Equestria and Ragnarok - New Celestia - funding of Subterra - and so, so much more As Freya During war with the Light, Celestia's personality was subdued by Innocence so strongly that Freya rose to control the shared body and personality alike. A detailed description should follow. Abilities Light&fire spells "an eruption of golden light and flame" suddenly lashed her horn upwards and to the side as it sizzled brightly, and a crescent-shaped blade of golden energy shot forwards gold and white flames enveloped her entire body (...) yellow flames surrounded Luna's body <-- these flames seem harmless to Celestia Weather spells? Her wings gave a mighty flap as Luna tried to run forwards, her horn glowing and enhancing the blast into a powerful torrent that sent Luna cursing and skidding backwards (Luna vs Cel. the Radiant) Stone creation Celestia stomped a hoof against the floor. Spikes of rock immediately erupted forwards in a squat wall in front of her, and Luna's eyes widened before Celestia snapped her head forwards with a snarl, the thick thorns ripping themselves out of the ground and launching at her one after the other like guided missiles Controlling the sun Celestia snapped her horn upwards… and around them, the daylight seemed to intensify, becoming blinding, scorching similar moment in SOTA during duel with Luna Weaponry Initially, Celestia used temporary weapons composed of concentrated magic energy, through an art called Hjorleikr, or swordplay. These magic swords would cut and slice like real weapons, but could also be shattered by hard blows or from being thrown too great a distance. After Celestia's main weapon of choice are her three short swords she's able to summon at will: Gæfa, Dómr, and Drengr. Their names translate to Luck, Judgment, and Honor. Each blade is differently shaped to serve a specific purpose in battle: Gæfa is falcate, designed to hook an opponent's body or weaponry; Dómr is nearly rectangular, very heavy and designed to crush and destroy shields and armors; Drengr has saw-teeth, used to cause devastating wounds to both flesh and enemy weaponry. These weapons were originally lost, but Celestia was able to summon them back to her aid in Glory Be. Tyrfing is a massive, two-handed sword that possesses a curse which will kill any man who draws it, based upon the weapon of the same name from the ''Tyrfing Cycle. ''This weapon was given to her by Odin during Decretum, as Celestia would not only be able to resist the curse on it, but, as Odin himself notes, "Such a sword as that, a warrior would swing once at his enemy, then likely drop if his foe wasn't cleft in half... but with the way you wield your weapons, Freya..." There are few others who could wield such a massive weapon as brutally and effectively. Her golden armor makes Celestia be a true juggernaut in any battle, being resistant to spells as well as anything physical. Quotation is in order. Temp Celestia breathed slowly in and out as she straightened slightly, making the massive golden plate mail covering her frame clank and shift quietly. Enormous, rectangular shoulder guards glinted in the light as they shifted atop the cusps that completely covered her upper shoulders, thick, chiseled plates shaped like thick, domed dragon scales interlocked down her limbs, completely encircling and shielding her limbs, and locking into what Luna recognized all-too-well as Sleipnir's silvery hoof-boots, the gleaming metal sharp and dangerous. Over most of her frame, the armor left barely a gap: along her back it was stacked like the serrated, bony carapace of a monstrous turtle or some Midas-touched beetle, with only the thinnest of spaces left for her wings… and even the bases of these were protected, by solid, tightly-interwoven links of golden chainmail, ensuring that no lucky blow could slip through the openings in the heavy armor plating. Stacked, leaf-shaped shielding protected the sides and back of her neck, and an enormous circlet was locked tightly around her throat, inset with enormous, oval-cut diamonds… and her peytral plate, shining bright with its violet amethyst, had been fused over the front of her shell-like armor. The only vulnerabilities that existed in the entire armor were at the joints, the largest of which was where foreleg attached to shoulder… and yet even here, it was protected by the lighter but likely-all-too-effective golden chainmail. But it was the magnificent crown that truly drew the eye, however terrifying a goliath such as Celestia was in the enormous armor: protective golden mesh now spilled down either side of Celestia's face, as well as thin plates of metal that covered her muzzle, protecting it from glancing attacks. And the tan, charred wood of Yggdrasil lined almost the entirety of the helm, pulsing and strangely alive as the runes glowed throughout it… and Luna realized a moment later with shock that somehow Celestia had worked the tiara, the Element of Magic, into the beautiful crown… and then a moment later, that the small five, roughly-circular gemstones that had been hammered into the five sockets that lined the front of the mighty helm above Celestia's brow, the five gemstones that were so small, but glowed with such fierce, intense light… "The Elements of Harmony." Celestia smiled, her eyes still closed… and then they opened, and they glowed bright gold (...) her older sibling's mane and tail were no longer a soft rainbow of color: instead, they had become a glowing mix of white and gold, wreathing like liquid flames, spilling out behind her as if stroked by the wind (...) pain that shot through his body at the contact alone with the enchanted golden mail. shield that had appeared on Celestia's foreleg. A heavy kite shield inscribed with the symbols of the sun, the moon, and the earth, emblazoned in a holy triad that now crackled uneasily with energy Her crown had fallen from her head, and it glinted almost maliciously, the charred wood of Yggdrasil squirming almost eagerly and the corrupted Elements of Harmony still glaring like eyes Category:Characters Category:Winged unicorns Category:Ponies Category:Older than Equestria